


Written Souls

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Written Prompt, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, after puberty, words appear on people of different parts of their bodies. And once they hear it come from their true love, it fades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an idea posted by koreanbeefstew (who took forever to follow me on tumblr)

Jo stood infront of the mirror with her shirt and bra on the floor. Everyday she looked at the words on her side. Do you have free wifi? There is no way she would ever hear those words in the Roadhouse. The Roadhouse didn’t have wifi. The house yeah and in certain spots you could reach it in the bar. Jo groaned at the idea. Even since puberty, the words were there. No one knew why anyone had the words on them. But once you meet someone who said those words to you and disappeared, it was meant to be. She looked at the clock and saw it was time to start her shift for the day. Quickly she put on her bra and her shirt and headed to the front door. Once her shoes were on, she hurried over to the Roadhouse.

Jo walked through the back doors towards the bar. Ellen watched her come in and grabbed her apron to put on. Lately she was barely making it in on time. But Jo was her only employee so she couldn’t really fire her own daughter. Ash didn’t do much but sleep on the pool table and drink beer. Jo looked around the bar. Of course it was empty. Why her mother always wanted her on time never made since. Ellen came over to Jo.

“So Ash hooked us up with wifi in the bar.” She said. Jo’s eyes widen and looked at her mother.

“What?” She said.

“Last night. Ash put wifi in the bar for us. It can help with business.” Ellen looked at her.

“Mom, the words on my side. Do you have free wifi? I’m going to hear that all the time now and I’m not going to know when it disappears.” Jo ranted.

“Joanna calm down alright. You’ll know when the right person says it. Trust me.” Ellen said. Jo put her hands in her hair.

“What if it’s a married man? Married mom! I can’t do this.” Jo looked like she was on the verge of tears. She headed for the door and Ellen grabbed her.

“You listen here Joanna Beth. There is no way a married man will be the one to caused those words to disappear. Just relax. It could be a while before it happens. You’re only twenty three. Don’t be in a hurry.” Jo bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. No matter what she was being told, she was going to be freaking out over it.

Weeks past and Jo did hear Do you have free wifi a couple of times. But none of them were the right person. With the access to the wifi, she was on the edge to hear those words. She didn’t want to wait forever now.

At the moment, the bar was in the middle of slow and close to pack. Which meant both Jo and Ellen were moving around. Jo heard the door open and saw a red hair girl walk in. And the bar was a biker and trucker place and this girl stuck out like a sore thumb. Bright color shirts with skinny jeans on with a messenger bag around her. She had to be making a pit stop on a trip to college. She walked over to the bar as the girl took a seat.

Jo watched her pull out a phone as she approached her. “So what can I get you?” The girl gave Jo a slight look.

“Do you have free wifi?” Those words made Jo’s heart skip.

Her eye’s widen. Both Ellen and Ash heard the words and watched Jo. Next thing Jo knew, there was a pinch on her side where the words were. The girl made a sound at the same time as Jo lifted her shirt and watched the words fade away from her side. The girl lifted her shirt up and Jo saw quickly the words so what can I get you fade from her stomach. Jo just stared at her.

“Oh shit.” She said. She backed away and ran out the door. She came out the back as tears rushed down her face. It happen. It finally happen but it was with another girl. And Jo wasn’t into girls. She had slept with guys and never even thought to look at a girl in a sexual manner. The door open and the girl came out.

“No. It can’t be.” Jo said looking at her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked watching Jo try to pull herself together.

“I’m not into women. I fuck guys! Why did my word fade?” Jo said.

“I don’t know. I’m not in charge of the fates. I didn’t expect that someone as beautiful as you to say those word. I also expected I would hear them at McDonalds or something.” Jo couldn’t help but to laugh.

“I’m Charlie by the way. Charlie Bradbury.” Jo wiped away her tears.

“Joanna Harvelle but everyone calls me Jo.” She said. Charlie gave her a smile which caused Jo to return the smile.

She felt the butterflies.

 

 


	2. I Love You

For the past three months, Charlie had been coming to see Jo basically everyday. She would either sit at the bar and they would talk or they would head out to do something for the day. It went from Jo teaching her how to shot or Charlie would educate her on the latest sci-fi or fantasy series. Either way, the other was enjoying what the other liked. Guess that was how soulmates worked.

The interesting part was when Charlie first kissed Jo. It was in the bar and the two of them were playing a game of pool on Jo’s break. Well it was more Jo was teaching her how to play and be good at it. Jo was right on Charlie showing her. And for Charlie, shooting the ball was the last thing on her mind. She had leaned back and kiss Jo right in the middle of her talking. Jo was confused at first but she returned the kiss back.

A couple of weeks later, they went to bed together. Charlie took lead and showed Jo everything she needed to know to please her. But on Jo’s mind, how much she was enjoying it. Charlie knew what she was doing and it was better than any guy she had slept with. The whole time Jo whined and moan and Charlie was getting off of it. After Jo came, Charlie pulled herself up to Jo and kissed her.

“Did you enjoy that?” Charlie asked her, pushing Jo’s hair out of her face.

Jo smiled. “It was the best I ever had.”

“Good.” Charlie smiled as Jo moved on top of her. Her finger traced along her stomach before he lied down top of her.

“You’re was here?” Jo looked up at her.

“Yeah. I wish it wasn’t. Because when I lifted my arms up and my shirt followed, everyone saw. I was called Fast Food girl in high school.” Charlie said as Jo kissed her stomach.

“I was lucky. No one knew where mine was. People thought I already meet my soul mate. I looked at it everyday though thinking I would never hear those words. The Roadhouse didn’t have wifi for the longest time. We just got it two weeks before you showed up.” Jo rested her chin in her hands.

“Really?”

“Yep. I actually heard Do you have free wifi a couple of times. Some of them were big burly men and I stood there a bit scared.” Charlie laughed which made Jo smiled.

Jo moved to her side and wrapped her arms around Charlie and kissed her. She then placed her thumb on her lips and ran them across. She wanted to say something but there was a knot in her throat that was stopping her. Charlie watched her, waiting for something. Hell Charlie knew she wanted to say something. She didn’t want to force Jo to say it. Charlie took ahold of her hands to help her relax some. This let Jo kiss her hands before she looked back up at Charlie.

“I...I love you.” Jo said. Charlie smiled.

“I love you too.” A giant smile came across Jo’s face.

 

 


	3. Will You?

Three years had past since the day the two meet and lost the phrases on their bodies. Though Jo did kind of miss hers which made Charlie laugh a little when Jo had told her that. Charlie didn’t because of the history with hers. Both Jo and Charlie ended up getting their own place where Jo was able to still go to the Roadhouse and work where Charlie took up a job in an IT department in some corporate office. Jo always felt weird going in there to meet Charlie for lunch but Charlie was happy with her job and that was what matter.

And with each other, the two grew as people. Though for Jo, it was hard to not be a smartass which was something Charlie loved still. They did things the other thought they would never do. Jo went to Comic-Con with Charlie when before she thought it was the most boring and silliest thing anyone could ever do. While Charlie went gun shopping a few times and surprised Jo with various guns and knives from time to time. Though Jo personally had the most fun watching Charlie get a tattoo on her ass which embarrassed Charlie that she got drunk enough to do it. As a result, Jo went and got a tattoo of a wifi symbol on her side where her words was to make Charlie feel better. And it worked.

Now for the past few weeks, Jo had been planning to propose to Charlie. Yeah they were soulmates and it wasn’t really needed. But the gesture of it was something Jo wanted to do. She had asked her mother for a ring she could use.

Ellen came into the bar with a ring. It was her own and since Jo’s father had pass and Ellen didn’t really wear it, it was better to give to Jo to ask Charlie with. She found Jo cleaning glasses at the bar. It was a bit odd to see Jo with her bangs cut to her eyebrows and cut at her shoulders. Jo got drunk one night and cut it herself after ranting how she was getting tired of her hair and did it. She ended up cutting it unevenly and Ellen had to fix it herself. She placed the ring in front of Jo. Jo picked it up and looked at Ellen.

“Mom...this is your ring.” She said.

“I know. But I don’t wear it anymore. So I’m giving it to you.” Ellen said. Jo smiled and gave Ellen a hug.

“Thank you.” She said. Ellen smiled and kissed her daughter on the head.

“Your welcome. When’s she coming in today?” Ellen said letting her go.

“In a couple of hours. So this is perfect timing.” Jo put the ring in her pocket. Ellen nodded her head before she patted her shoulder. After a couple of hours, Charlie game into the bar. Jo smiled as Charlie came over and gave her a kiss.

“Hey. How was work?” Jo asked as she returned the kiss.

“Alright. We had a hacker get into the system but yours truly kicked them out.” Charlie said.

“Hm. Hot and smart. I like it.” Jo said.

“Well I can’t turn it off.” Charlie said.

“If you did, I wouldn’t be happy.” Charlie smiled. Jo looked at the counter.

“You know three years ago, we meet right here. Said our first words to each other and knew it was meant to be.” Jo said.

“Well you ran off and cried because you had never been with a girl.” Charlie said.

“Besides that. I don’t know if you would had said those words if we didn’t have wifi.”

“I think I would have anyways to find out if you did or not. Are you going somewhere with this?” Charlie asked.

Jo smiled and reached into her pocket for the ring. Ellen smiled as she watched from nearby. “Um, I do.” Jo said.

She grabbed Charlie’s hand as she went down on one knee causing Charlie’s eyes to widen. Jo held up the ring as she smiled. “Will you marry me Charlie? We may be soulmates but I still want to marry you.” She said as Charlie started to tear up. She put her hands over her face and nodded her head yes.

“Yes.” She said. Jo smiled as she slid the ring onto her finger. Then she stood up and gave Charlie a kiss.

 

 


End file.
